


Falling In Venice

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Der Tod in Venedig | Death in Venice - Thomas Mann
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: “别拒绝我，Monsieur”，他的声音有些颤抖。他没有想过拒绝，一刻也没有，这是他的罪恶，也是他的福祉。他环住莱克斯的腰，那双柔软的唇覆盖了他情欲的出口，海水似的眼眸淹没了他。





	Falling In Venice

By Alex_Sherlock

 

春夏的风从地中海上吹来，灌满了威尼斯城，而在海滨酒店的房间内，布鲁斯正因这季节受苦，闷热藏在他的西装里，爬满他的额头。他来回踱步，最后还是打开百叶窗，眺望那片宁静的海滩。

海滩上有许多度假的游客，他们坐在一个个遮阳篷下，从高处看来彼此并无区别，人类社会的某种架构，在这海滩上变成一群群微型建筑。那些充满精力的青少年乐此不疲地在海滩上追逐，朝彼此扔贝壳，这幼稚的行为映在布鲁斯的眼里，唤起一阵疏远的少年记忆。

他凝视着这片陌生的海滩，有些出神，直到天光渐渐地变暗，他才想起已经到了晚餐的时间。

坐在餐厅旁的等候区，周围的人皆在轻声交谈，布鲁斯从报架上取下一份报纸读了起来。政治新闻，球赛，某位名流的私密故事，批评家的激烈言辞，布鲁斯随意浏览着，在读到天气提示的小方块前，沿着报纸的上边沿，他的视野里出现了一抹金红的霞光。

那并不是夕阳，那是一个十四五岁的少年，他低头坐着，金红的长发盖住了他的半张脸，但依然能看见他优美的五官和尖尖的下颌，那是美神的手笔，是厄洛斯在人间之化身。他手托着下巴，显出一些幼稚，神情平静，其下却尽是难掩的感伤。忽然他抬起视线，蓝色浅淡的眼睛对上了布鲁斯的，布鲁斯忘记了移开目光，他们看见了彼此，像天光下的海鸥与海水中的鱼，他们看着对方就如同白纸上的墨迹一般清楚，潮湿的风穿过厅堂，把那滴墨迹在布鲁斯的心上晕染开来。

男孩起身，却往餐厅反方向去，期间回头望了布鲁斯一眼，便继续迈着小猫般的步伐离开了。布鲁斯着魔般地跟了上去，男孩在走廊上停了停，看见布鲁斯跟了上来，又向前走去。昏暗的走廊上此时没有一个人，只有那个男孩在离布鲁斯五步远的前方，云朵似的飘远。

终于到了走廊尽头，男孩停下脚步，转过身来看着他。布鲁斯喉头哽咽了一下，刚想开口，男孩突然把手搭在了他的手背上。男孩先开口了，他们交换了名字，如同窥见彼此命运的一隅，然后莱克斯——这是那男孩美妙的名字——抱住了布鲁斯。

“别拒绝我，Monsieur”，他的声音有些颤抖。

布鲁斯不是不明白这姿态的含义，可他才将将到布鲁斯胸口，这还是个男孩。

他将双手缓缓沿着布鲁斯的臂膀上移，布鲁斯微微弯下腰，男孩最终勾着他的脖子，用那双樱桃似的唇吻住了他。

他没有想过拒绝，一刻也没有，这是他的罪恶，也是他的福祉。他环住莱克斯的腰，那双柔软的唇覆盖了他情欲的出口，海水似的眼眸淹没了他。

他们悄悄逃回布鲁斯的房间，双手紧牵，被侍者看见却毫无察觉。他们忍不住在电梯里接吻，布鲁斯抱起他云朵般轻盈的身体，一直抱着他走进房间，男孩勾着他的脖子，拉着布鲁斯弯腰，落进床单柔软的怀抱，他不愿放开哪怕一刻，直至躺进地下。

他把一个又一个温热的吻落在莱克斯身上，吻他忧愁的眉心，瘦弱的手腕，勾起男孩一阵颤抖的轻笑。他吻在他突起的肩胛骨上，那像象牙白的雕塑，阴影柔和，却足以将布鲁斯的灵魂遮蔽。在辉煌的日落下，莱克斯的身体被涂上闪着金光的蜜色，他用股间的柔软之地容纳着布鲁斯的热度，夕阳不及他身上人手掌带来的颤栗火热。他们像两条纠缠在一起的藤蔓，蜿蜒曲折地贴近对方，想方设法拥抱得更紧。

日光消逝，满室只剩下一层浮动的蓝色，布鲁斯握着莱克斯的手，絮语着聊天，时不时在那柔软的掌心落下一个吻。莱克斯适时地询问自己能否住在这里，布鲁斯问起他的父母，得到的是含混不清的回答，布鲁斯能根据他腿根的伤痕猜到些什么，于是他抱紧了他，说住无论多久都可以。

沉沉的蓝色漂浮在房内，错过晚餐的两人腹中充满情欲燃烧的热力，落入睡眠的海洋。

两人从那天开始便不曾分开，他们在餐厅里公然接吻，对周围的眼神毫无概念，他们所在的仿佛是一个隔离的世界，即使有误入的旅客在电梯里捉住一缕亲密的气息，最终那还是只在他们两人之间吹拂的风。

他们坐在海滩上，海风拂过莱克斯金红的发丝，散发出糖浆似的甜味，布鲁斯微笑着看他晃晃脑袋，贵妇般将手伸向自己。他握住莱克斯的手，在他的指尖留下几个温热的吻，周围的人都离开了，因为他们的行为“有伤风化”，只有那卖草莓的小贩仍凑上来兜售新鲜草莓。那草莓红得过分，像是什么人的心被金箭刺伤后所流的血。

海滩上的人们似乎十分乐意品尝这夏日炎炎里的一点清凉，但布鲁斯有更好的事情可做，他的阿芙洛狄忒就在眼前。莱克斯趴在了布鲁斯的身上，凑上那双比草莓更为矜贵的唇，布鲁斯当然不会错过，他环住莱克斯的腰，莱克斯薄薄的泳衣挡不住热力的传递，他柔软的身体轻轻摩擦着布鲁斯的身下，手臂无力地扶在他宽阔的肩膀上。布鲁斯忍不住伸手摸向他的腿根，但莱克斯突然起身，拉着布鲁斯的手往海边走。

布鲁斯带着迷茫和渴求，跟着莱克斯的步伐走进海里，他们沿着海滩，在浅浅的海水里跋涉，直到找到一处小沙丘，躲在这天赐的爱情之所，布鲁斯拨开莱克斯连体泳衣身下薄薄的布料，两人再一次占有彼此。

自从来到这片土地，布鲁斯感觉自己和从前失去了联系，尽管他依然收到信件和新闻，但他几乎忘记了自己的身份、自己的生活、自己的过去，时空好像突然消失，他掉进了地面塌陷的兔子洞里，他的男孩把他关在了那双浅蓝色的眼睛里。

酒店里的住客慢慢少了，威尼斯街头张贴着瘟疫蔓延的警报，两人却依然在街巷中游荡，甚至在走过码头时还欣赏着离开的船只的汽笛声，直到莱克斯突然在甲板上发现一个熟悉的身影——那黑色的肥大外套，和那张凶神恶煞的脸——那是带他前来的老卢瑟，他的父亲，没能在晚宴上将莱克斯献给将军，他一定会暴怒吧，莱克斯嘲讽地想。

莱克斯突然快步向前走，布鲁斯看向他刚刚望的方向，迟钝的现实感抓住他的心脏，那船上很可能有莱克斯的父亲。他们把莱克斯抛弃了？他们忘记了他们未成年的孩子？布鲁斯急匆匆地赶到莱克斯身边，望见他冰冷的表情，他牵起了他的手。

并没有询问，他们在空荡荡的餐厅里用晚餐，分享同一支香烟，餐厅空旷得仿佛鬼城，连乐器演奏者都已离开。第五杯香槟下肚后，莱克斯跑到钢琴前坐下，演奏起一支格外哀伤的曲子。布鲁斯站在他身侧，带着夸奖意味说不知道他还会弹钢琴。莱克斯扯了扯嘴角，“不过是为了更好地弹奏欲望的琴弦”，接着自己说出了关于老卢瑟的事情，他的语调冰冷，并未显露痛苦或用受伤的语调引起怜爱之意，他只是坐在那儿，手里拿着一杯香槟，冰冷冷地讲述着故事。

布鲁斯听完，久久沉默，夜晚的风带着湿气和消退的暑热，穿堂而入。他俯下身，抚开莱克斯眉间的阴云，深深吻住他，直到莱克斯呼吸不畅才放开。莱克斯满脸通红，眼神迷茫地趴在他胸口，布鲁斯嗅闻着莱克斯金红的发说道，“你愿意和我一起去美国吗？”

那片陌生的大陆，流淌着烈酒和碎金的孤独破碎之地，莱克斯对它毫无认识。

他说了好。

但他们还可以在这片安宁之地多待上一段时间。双唇再次接触，无限的热情融化了两人，他们用力呼吸着对方的气息，似乎这样就能融为一体。他们在空旷中无限贴近，他们是这孤独城堡的主人，是这片无人之境的王。

而将倾的厄舍府邸在他们头顶。

 

【The End】


End file.
